Atocracy
"And that is when we came out of the ashes. That is when we developed society, developed culture. That is when we discovered atocracy - the governance of the universe." - Public speech by Klimov Kirillovich IV Atocracy is the form of government which dominates almost all of the known cornucopia. Its structure is similar to that of a plutocracy mixed with an oligarchy of old. Most cornucopia follow a three tier system, conveniently segregated by the decks of ships, with many more subtiers that are not necessarily public or official, but known about throughout the culture: # Upper deck - Controllers of Matter # Middle deck - Workers # Lower deck - Consumers Controllers of Matter Controller of Matter is a title given to anyone born into or adopted into one of the controlling families of the cornucopia. Since many different industrial processes are inherited, wealth typically remains within families, resulting in little social mobility into the upper deck. Additionally, since the currency exchanged in atocracies is actual matter, the controllers of matter are aptly named. The Controllers of Matter get the final say in ship operations, procedures, and the plans for the lower decks. The Controllers of Matter live in situations that fit their station. Most decks that host the Controllers of Matter are fitted such that the deck can reconstruct itself to fit their needs. Additionally, flow of matter works in a trickle-down fashion, so the Controllers of Matter commonly have all of their basic and luxury needs satisfied. Within the Controllers of Matter, there is a hierarchy. The hierarchy is established by who owns the most share in the matter market in the cornucopia at the time. Currently, the wealthiest controller of matter is Klimov Kirillovich IV. Workers Worker is a title given to anyone who operates the machinery for the Controllers of Matter. They are not paid for their work directly, instead they are given housing, reduced rates on oxygen and waste recycling, and food. Other amenities are earned through meticulous labor and increasing through rank, although the ranks within the workers are only superficial and created such that the workers believe they are bettering themselves. The working deck has basic needs fulfilled, including state of the art healthcare and matter reconfiguration facilities (which produce new products with the same atomic weight). Consumers Consumer is a title given to anyone who does not fit the other two categories. Typically, consumers are abnormal cravers who either convince themselves that they do not need to live materialistically, or they are cravers who are unable to work for the controllers of matter, for any means. The consumer deck is the lowest deck, it is also the loudest, most unkempt, and least secure. In fact, the hull of most ships near the consumer deck is significantly weaker, although designed in such a way that a breach would not effect the other two levels. Consumers are seen as a bane to atocratic societies, such that they do not contribute to the matter market. Ladder of Inheritance In typical atocratic societies, when one passes away, all of their possessions (including their now deceased body) are under the joint ownership of their family. In the case that someone does not have a family, the Controllers of Matter all get a share.